


Sabre Toothed Strawberry

by SereneSorrow



Category: BURN THE WITCH (Manga), Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M, UraIchi Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneSorrow/pseuds/SereneSorrow
Summary: Time to go to work. Ichigo's day is about to get a lot better, and there's an exciting new opportunity coming up.Or:Wing Bind Ichigo~:D
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Kudos: 36
Collections: UraIchi Week 2020





	Sabre Toothed Strawberry

**Author's Note:**

> UraIchi Week – Day 2: Different Species
> 
> As far as different species go, there are plenty of books that make Witches and Wizards different species or close enough as 'not human' so I thought that Wing Bind Wizard Ichigo would count for that.

Ichigo ducked his bright orange haired head and hustled through the gate as quickly as he could, ignoring the false, perky voice on the screen above him advertising Dragon Drops. Bad enough he had Nini pestering him so often for a recommendation to get her promoted to the Sabres Unit, he didn't need to hear here every morning on his way into work. As the gate closed again behind him and he strolled more leisurely toward the headquarters of the Natural Dragon Management Agency Ichigo nodded and waved to a few of the people he saw, not bothering to slow down for them to do more than greet him.

He was in a hurry this morning, since he knew that he would be receiving an assignment to patrol outside in Front London, the constant watch for Dragons and to protect the oblivious citizens of Front London from them was the duty of the Sabres Unit and Ichigo was a First Class Sabre so he had to take his job seriously. Honestly, he wasn't sure that Nini Spangle was up to the job, if she was then he would have considered that recommendation she was always applying to him for.

Shifting the black cape he wore over the rest of his uniform, a little pretentious but it had been a part of the uniform for centuries in one design or another, Ichigo shrugged until the collar stopped digging into his neck and the Scorpio zodiac symbol lay across his back without a crease or wrinkle. Craning his head back briefly he looked up at the looming eight story building that housed Wing Bind as its shadow fell over him, and then made his way inside. Looking down at his watch he realized that he had just enough time for a stop between here and punching in for the day. Smiling just a bit to himself he took the elevator to floor three and then ignored the handful of whispers that followed his Sabres cape as he passed through the office space of the Conservation Rangers' paper pushers and knocked on the door to the office of Eastern Pastures Management.

Reverse London was divided into four quadrants, north, south, east and west, so that it was easier to file and fill jobs, and each quadrant had a Manager to keep track of which Dragons were living in which Pastures. He knew that Nini was probably down on the first floor pestering the Southern Pastures Manager, Billy Banx Jr., about transferring to the Sabres Unit right now but the manager that Ichigo was interested in should be right here in this office.

“Come in.” A cheerful voice called, and Ichigo opened the door to find the familiar blonde man behind his desk with paperwork piled higher than his head on both sides of him.

The office was small and cluttered, and there was a map tacked up on each of the three walls not containing a door, each covered in pins for the known locations of the Dragons that were being tracked by this office.

“Hey, just thought I'd stop by on my way up.” Ichigo said as he closed the door behind him and stepped around the several crates of harvested samples from Dragons all over the Eastern Pastures.

“Oh! Ichigo, what a pleasant surprise, is it morning then?” Kisuke asked with a blink of surprise as he looked up and took in his visitor.

Ichigo sighed at that, Kisuke had a habit of staying in the office overnight but Ichigo had thought that he would at least start heading home now that he had all these samples to play around with. They were probably going to go moldy or something if he just left them sitting around the office. Still, that was Kisuke for you, always overworking himself just to make sure that everyone had what they needed for a safe job. Ichigo's lips quirked into a larger smile as he leaned against the desk beside Kisuke's chair, forcing the Scandinavian man to lean back in his chair to look up at him. It got him away from his dreary paperwork at least.

“So what are you working on this time? Trying to breed a new flavor of Meatball or increase production on those wine grape dragons?” Ichigo was teasing but he did genuinely want to know, in another life Ichigo was sure that Kisuke would have been some kind of mad scientist, he just had that kind of imaginative genius that made it seem like he could do or create anything.

“No, nothing so close to home this time. I was considering the breeding program, you know Reverse England doesn't have the land area to field a very large Dragon population, even when some Dragons themselves can be sourced for food there's still the matter of natural resources and grazing area.” Kisuke began, eyes drifting unfocused as he really got into his thoughts.

Ichigo didn't always follow what Kisuke was saying when he got down to details, but he could follow the genius' train of thought easily. It was one of the things he liked most about Kisuke, and one of the things people found the most odd when they saw the two of them together.

“The lack of food has naturally limited the number of Dragons of each breed that we can successfully maintain, which in turn makes breeding difficult because the bloodlines become so closely related, and I've found that in the last century the percentage of sterile Dragons has been increasing. So far there hasn't been any way to remedy this, there are only so many different kinds of Dragons that can interbreed and still have the offspring come out as solely one or the other, and as you know mixed blood Dragons can sometimes result in harvested supplies that are non-viable. Grapes that can't be eaten and the like.” Kisuke continued as he waved his hands excitedly around at the crated samples he hadn't taken home yet.

“So I've been thinking about foreign Dragons, you know there were exchanges in the past? Well, there were instances where Dragons wandered across boarders and even cases where a Dragon or two were sold for one reason or another, but England is surrounded by water so there hasn't been as much of either case here as there has been on the continent. Even so, English Dragons aren't so distantly related from continental Dragons, being largely of the same breeds all across Europe. So I've been thinking, where else are there Dragons that could put some fresh blood in our herds?” Kisuke paused for a moment and looked at Ichigo intently.

Feeling a bit put on the spot Ichigo couldn't immediately answer, not off the top of his head. Instead he glanced around the office and his eyes quickly caught sight of the map on Kisuke's desk, finding the answer in the ink circles and x's drawn in. “Asia.”

Kisuke snorted a brief laugh of amusement as he followed Ichigo's line of sight to the map he'd been marking just moments ago. It was a fairly obvious clue, but then he had been speaking rather quickly so the hint may have been necessary.

“Exactly! Asian Dragons are far more numerous, or at least they have been in legend, they've even been worshiped at times! It's come to my attention however, that in modern Japan they simply execute the Dragons that they find roaming loose, which means that there are several bloodlines just going to waste! If we could import some of these Japanese Dragons, then we could completely refresh our own bloodlines as well as study whole new breeds of Dragons!” Kisuke said excitedly, already dreaming about the fantastic new crossbreeds that he could write care manuals about.

“Huh, so how are you planning to actually get the Dragons from Japan? Isn't it still going to be a problem transporting them? That's an even bigger distance than just going to the continent.” Ichigo wondered, knocking Kisuke back out of his daydreams with practical concerns.

“Well, technically that Eastern Branch of Soul Society doesn't really handle Dragons, but I think I can convince them to help with transportation. As I understand it they already have a few different means of crossing great distances though a kind of folded dimensional space similar to how we create Coin Gates over shorter distances. If they can capture a Dragon, or allow some of our Sabres and Rangers to go over there and catch a few, then they can use this transportation space to simply walk the Dragons over here!” Kisuke explained as he stretched and finally climbed out of his office chair after several hours in one place.

“Sounds like a plan.” Ichigo said, bemused, because it didn't sound like a _good_ plan but Kisuke had a way of making sure these things turned out better than expected.

“I'm still working on my proposal for the whole project to present to the higher ups, but I'm sure they'll see it my way! It makes the most sense after all!” Kisuke insisted, straightening a pin in the map behind his desk absently before he twisted his back in the other direction again to make it pop.

“So, who do you think is going all the way to Japan to corral a few (how many is a few?) Dragons?” Ichigo asked with feigned disinterest.

“Of course I'd like to go myself, but you know how rarely they let me out of the offices anymore.” Kisuke pouted, bending down to the floor to stretch out his legs.

“So a cadre of Sabres and Rangers you can trust to get things done then?” Ichigo asked offhandedly.

“Ideally, yes.” Kisuke said from where he was seated on the floor in front of him. “We need compatible breeds after all, and the wider range of traits displayed between the collected specimens the better. Likewise, domesticated doesn't necessarily mean better, wild Dragons are more likely to have less blood in common between them.”

“Kisuke...” Ichigo trailed off, he wasn't going to _ask_ , Kisuke already knew what he wanted.

“Do you want to be on the team? I suppose you do speak Japanese don't you?” Kisuke asked innocently, kneeling in front of him now and looking up at him.

“Kisuke.” Ichigo said with a mock frown, as he nudged Kisuke's shoulder with his knee, pleased when Kisuke pushed his leg away with one hand on his inner thigh.

“I suppose if you aren't too busy patrolling up in Manchester or wherever else you're always jetting off to then I can put in a good word for you.” Kisuke teased, both of his hands parting Ichigo's thighs wider now as Ichigo settled lower against the desk and braced himself with both hands.

“Kisuke.” Ichigo breathlessly panted as the blonde man nuzzled his crotch and undid his belt.

It was wet, and dirty, and Ichigo knocked over the stack of papers behind him when he came. There wasn't exactly a lot of time before his shift started though, and he still hadn't punched in up on the seventh floor, so when Kisuke took him into his mouth and quickly started tonguing and sucking him Ichigo let himself go instead of trying to last.

“Ungh.” Ichigo grunted, hands clutched tightly in Kisuke's hair as he slipped lower against the corner of the desk and heard the papers rustling behind him while he filled Kisuke's throat with his come.

Panting, Ichigo loosened his grip and let Kisuke sort out his clothing for him. He hadn't been touched in nearly a week, between all of his long distance patrol assignments and Kisuke's habit of overworking himself in full swing this was the first time he'd seen Kisuke in _days_ and he was starting to miss his lover.

“You should get to work, Ichigo.” Kisuke teased, retaking his seat and slowly palming himself through his pants.

Ichigo groaned at the sight and did his best to shake off his lust, he really didn't have time. “You'd better come home tonight! I've already got a dinner order placed.” Ichigo demanded, well more like whined, as Kisuke slowly undid his own pants.

“Oh-ho? You've got plans for me I see. Staying in all night again? You never take me anywhere nice.” Kisuke pouted, but his eyes glittered in anticipation at the thought of a whole night in bed together.

“I'll take you somewhere fantastic when I get back from Japan!” Ichigo called as he wrenched his eyes away from Kisuke's hand fondling himself and strode out the door to the accompanying sound of Kisuke's laughter.

Mumbling to himself as the returned to the elevator, Ichigo was relieved that he didn't pass anyone in the hallway and that the elevator was empty. He had time to check that his clothes really were back in order and didn't have any obvious stains to accompany the faint smell of sex that was lingering on him now. Claudia was going to mention it, he just knew it, the woman may be his superior officer but she was more of a pervert then Kisuke was and she never missed a chance to tease either of them about their 'exploits'.

Thankfully his uniform was fine, his cape draped just as impressively as it should, and he was so close to being late that Claudia couldn't do more than leer at him after she caught a whiff of his scent as he stamped his seal next to his name and hurried in to the patrol assignment room. That was one bullet dodged, now he just needed to collect his assignment, finish his patrol and he could come home to a half-decent takeout meal and a _long_ night of pleasure with his lover. It was going to be a Hell of a day though, Hell of a week probably, now that all he could think about was a trip half-way around the world to corral several wild Dragons the likes of which he'd never seen before. Kisuke knew how to keep his life interesting, that was for sure, but then that's exactly why he loved the man. With an unusual grin that he couldn't wipe off his face, Ichigo set off for his patrol in Manchester, forgetting to wonder how Kisuke had known ahead of time where Ichigo was assigned today if he hadn't left his own office since arriving yesterday morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Ichigo's superior, Claudia, is an OC, I just picked a name at random.
> 
> So Kisuke's dad was Japanese (so explains the name), and his mom was half English and half Scandinavian, and Kisuke was born and raised in England and is mostly considered to be a Scandinavian Wizard.
> 
> Also, based on several thoughts/ideas I've been thinking about for years on whether Quincy are or should be German or not, Ichigo's mom is of German and English descent and his dad is Japanese, so Ichigo is an English Wizard, because in this little AU, there might not be Witches in Germany, just Quincy. (MIGHT, not sure/probably not relevant.)
> 
> And, Kisuke's plans are partly inspired by just all of the collective information of the Temeraire books by Naomi Novik.


End file.
